plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Smelly Zombie
Sneaky |Tribe = Pet Zombie |Traits = Gravestone, Deadly |Abilities = None |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = All Zombies are smelly. Why he gets called out on it, he'll never know.}} Smelly Zombie is a basic common zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /4 . He has the Gravestone and Deadly traits, and he has no abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits: Gravestone, Deadly' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description All Zombies are smelly. Why he gets called out on it, he'll never know. Update history Update 1.22.10 * Tribe change: Garbage → Pet Strategies With Smelly Zombie can be considered the most "standard", yet more useful variant of the Deadly zombies, due to him possessing useful qualities in terms of his strength, health, his Gravestone trait and his cost of 3 . While he has 1 extra brain needed to be played compared to Toxic Waste Imp, this zombie is able to wall more damage himself, unlike the others. Smelly Zombie, if possible, may be more useful than Barrel Roller Zombie for the same reason, though he costs less brains when you need to use a Deadly zombie. In most cases, due to his trait, Smelly Zombie is more suited in attacking fighters compared to heroes. To use this zombie well, use him on any powerful plant, such as Super-Phat Beets, Cornucopia, or any other plant that you may have trouble countering against, which you wish to quickly get rid of easily. Thankfully, due to his buff of +1 in the 1.2.11 update, he is now able to destroy Armored plants, these being Jugger-Nut, Tough Beets, and even Soul Patch. Speaking of Soul Patch, any successful hit to the plant hero with a Soul Patch will result in the Soul Patch redirecting the Deadly damage to itself, instantly destroying it. As he comes out from a gravestone, the plant hero will not be able to counter this zombie entirely until the next turn, with the exception of Grave Buster, though the chances of the opposing hero having him all the time may not be common. If a powerful plant is placed on a different lane from where this zombie is, you may move him with Smoke Bomb or Carried Away. Giving healing tricks such as Camel Crossing or Vitamin Z may help this zombie to last longer. His Gravestone trait also allows for some potential mix-ups for Super Brainz, and Impfinity, as they have plenty of Gravestone zombies that also cost 3 , and potentially serve as bait. For instance, the plant hero could suspect an Abracadaver or Exploding Imp from a gravestone, only to find out it was Smelly Zombie, essentially wasting their powerful plant. Giving this Frenzy can be a good idea, since he will instantly kill any plant he attacks, allowing him to attack again. This can work well against Guardian heroes especially, as you can kill any Team-Up plant they put to protect an important fighter. Boosting his health can also be a good idea. Keep in mind though, only Brain Freeze or Neptuna can use this strategy. Against This zombie may be dangerous especially if he is going to face a powerful plant of yours. Including the fact that he has a bulky amount of 4 , while coming out from a gravestone. If you know that your opponent has a Smelly Zombie in their deck, take caution if they play a Gravestone zombie. If possible, use Grave Buster to get rid of him. When he has emerged, Freeze him, then use an offensive plant to kill him. If you are desperate to kill him, use Sizzle or Squash to aid you. Chomper's ability will make short work of this zombie. Gallery SmellZomStat.png|Statistics SmellyCard.png|Card Trivia *He is mentioned in Skunk Punk's description. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic zombies Category:Common cards Category:Common zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:Pet cards